


Shadow Tactician: The Untold Story of Robin

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Shadow Tactician [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood Curses, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: With war on Valm imminent, Robin, the Grandmaster of Ylisse must side with the last person she expected, the mysterious man, who is both the Grandmaster of Plegia and the Heirophant to the Grimleal.  Little does she know that the man is none other than the future version of her son, Caleb, how has become the Fell Dragon Grima...Based on an RP with a mate of mine XD
Relationships: Chrom/Maribelle (Fire Emblem), Fauder | Validar/Original Female Character(s), Gimurei | Grima/Lucina, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Shadow Tactician [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112232
Kudos: 3





	1. I: Nightmares.

The night was dark as the new moon emerged from behind the clouds on the cool Ylissean spring night off the back of what had been a brutal winter with snow and ice. A small, thin boy who had snow white short wavy hair with a stubborn cowlick at the back, and heterochromia who was barely twelve years old was sneaking about Ylisstol Castle in the dead of night.

He knew that it was something he'd not be allowed to do, but it was clear that it was his mother was hiding something important from him and Caleb wanted to get to the bottom of it, the only way that he could, was to sneak into the library at the dead of night hoping not to get caught by his mother, or any of the servants or night patrol guard who would find him and push the boy to go back to bed. He knew that in the Castle's library there was a book that could possibly explain what the mark on the back of his hand meant, but Caleb wasn't sure his theory was correct. The mark was a symbol that had six eyes linked by a strange flourish that curved almost like it was a face- though Caleb didn't know what the Mark meant, he knew that his mother hated it. Whenever she saw it, she would often times sigh despondent, or bark at him to hide it away, "Always keep it covered." She'd say, "Never let anyone else see it. _Ever_."

A floorboard creaked and he froze. A low sigh escaped him as it seemed that the sound went unheard by anyone but him and the relief he felt was tangible to say the least. The door of the library creaked as it opened and Caleb slowly made his way through the room, he managed to conjure a weak flame- his magic training with Master Henry was paying off, though Caleb made more progress with thunder magic, fire and wind were...a little more difficult to work out, but if Caleb wanted to try learning dark magic, he had to at least be able to manage the other two elements- that was Master Henry's condition at least, and he was the only teacher Caleb found respected the skill that Caleb had naturally and didn't relegate Caleb to babies' magic like Master Ricken or Miss Miriel, who kept focusing on the "science" behind Caleb's natural magic talent.

As Caleb made his way around the shelves looking for a specific book, one he'd seen before in the section his mother forbade him from going into the library, a book which he'd only ever seen once before his mother had snatched it up off the shelf in her office before he could get a good look at it. She didn't want him to read that specific book and Caleb couldn't figure out for the life of him why his mother wanted to keep something as important as what the mark on the back of his hand meant from him.

He paused as he came to the shelf that the book was on and he carefully pulled it down to examine the cover to make sure this was the book his mother had been so anxious to hide from him. Hands trembling Caleb knew he had the book when the cover had the same marking as what his hand did, remembering what Master Henry said about tomes, Caleb tested to see if there was any resonant magic just to be sure that the book wasn't a tome or (and Master Henry stressed this) hexed to trick him into thinking it was the right book. There was no magic resonating from it so Caleb knew it wasn't a tome and judging by the lack of residual magic, it also wasn't hexed in anyway. Carefully Caleb opened the cover and saw a lot of dried blood on the edges of the pages, and what was clearly Plegian words staring up at him as his little ball of flame flickered to give him light.

He frowned.

While Caleb was reasonably proficient in speaking Plegian, his mother had not taught him too much about reading in Plegian, again for her own reasons however that didn't stop Caleb from learning _behind_ his mother's back. He wasn't proficient by any means yet, but he was improving as he stuck with it and tried to figure out by the linguistic clues he understood to pick up what was being said.

As he read the book one phrase stuck out to him, 'The Heart of Grima' though Caleb didn't fully understand what was being said at all. He tried to read the passage again. He had to use his pointing finger under each word and he frowned, the phrase he read roughly said, " _The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. At the appointed time, the Heart will awaken and bring destruction of the earth. At that time we must approach the table and give unto Lord Grima our souls to reap, that he may regain the power Naga stole from him and bring about eternal_ _night_." The phrase itself made some sense, but Caleb was confused as to what it meant.

The sound of footsteps made him freeze as he realised he was not only in an obvious location, on the floor of the library holding a book that for all intents and purposes he most certainly wasn't supposed to be reading, he was out of bed. And if _that_ wasn't enough to get him into major trouble with his mother, he didn't want to see what would.

His body tensed as his ears strained to hear who was coming, and he tried to remember where the secret passage was that would lead him right to his room from the library- a convenient shortcut that meant that he'd not be seen and escape too much trouble as he could use it to get back to his room, and hide the book to read when the cost was both clear and safe.

Caleb grabbed the book and looked for a space for him to avoid detection as his little flame was dangerously close to fizzling out. He studied the room carefully and pulled the book to his chest and made his way to a known and good spot to hide, as long as no one saw the weak flame light of the spell.

He frowned but carefully made his way to a good hiding place underneath a table that was not quite close enough to the door of the secret passage he was aiming for. Caleb quickly focused on canceling his spell to increase his chances of not being found, and not a moment too soon as the glow of a more advanced mage lit the room up from the doorway. Judging by the steps alone, Caleb knew it was his mother, she was in her long nightgown, the silken one that Miss Sumia had given her when they'd found out his mother didn't have any nightclothes on her person after he was born.

He gulped softly knowing full well if she caught him...he'd be in _massive_ trouble no doubt about it. Caleb breathed as quietly as he could, his heart pounding in his ears as he tried to be as calm as possible to not give his position away. His mother wasn't normally out of bed at this time of night- Caleb had studied her habits especially carefully for the simple reason he'd not wanted her to be the one that caught him and Caleb froze as she stopped. Her short pale blond hair took on an organge glow from the fireball levitating in her right hand, and her side-swept fringe concealed her missing left eye, an injury she got before Caleb was born, escaping the King of Plegia or so the story went. Caleb usually fell asleep since it was a dull story, nothing like the daring stories of the Hero King Marth and his loyal comrades, enough to make a boy's imagination run wild- at least when Caleb asked about the tactics. Every story had to have a clever tactician to help Marth save the day.

~*~

Robin drew in a deep breath as a nightmare woke her up. It was difficult to know for sure, but she had her own issues that were eating at her. A hand reached to her left eye that she'd lost escaping Validar, and the nightmare of what happened had shaken her to the core. She sighed, "This library is so sinister at night…" Robin muttered softly to herself, her hand dropping from her side swept fringe which concealed her missing eye, her hair she'd cut short since she'd not had time to care for it if it was too long. She looked around the library and muttered to herself, "I should check on Caleb...at least to make sure that he's okay." She turned to leave, unaware that her son was hiding not too far from where she stood. She was close to finding him until someone called out to her and she turned to see a young Ylissean man with brown hair, a soldier of the Ylissean army who was hoping to become a member of the royal guard, and a good friend of hers, Ien. The young squire, an apprentice to Frederick came over to her, and she smiled softly unbidden, Ien was a hardworking young man. Always training to become a royal guard and a knight in his own right,

"Ah, Lady Robin." He said surprised and somewhat formally, even though Robin had told him not to be when it was just them. She sighed inwardly as he continued, "You shouldn't be walking around like this at night, milady." He spoke kindly and Robin wanted to sigh again, "I understand that sometimes we wake up in the middle of the night, but remember that a few areas are under the night guard's watch for a good reason."

"Of course Ien." Robin said with a roll of her eye, "I am perfectly fine. Though I appreciate your concern, it is unnecessary." She didn't dare mention why she always had a dagger at her side, nor the fact that she always held a tome.


	2. II: Lead to Promises Being Made

With his mother distracted Caleb made his move, sneaking past the pair as Robin spoke to Ien, Caleb secretly grateful for the tall man's interruption. Being somewhat clever enough to know how to use the distraction presented to him, Caleb managed to (very much on pure luck as much as his cunning though Caleb liked to think it was the later and not as much the former, because tacticians _did not_ rely on luck, they planned every move in a deliberate manner) get to the secret passage he'd found that (and he was very sure only he'd known about it since he'd never seen anyone else use it) lead to his room and connected to the kitchens as well. The plus side was that Robin spoke with the Ylissean for some time, likely asking about how the duty was going and how best to protect the royal family. Caleb should have known however that it wouldn't last for long. He'd only just hid the book he'd taken from the library when a familiar voice spoke, "What are you doing out of bed Caleb?" It was Lucina's nurse maid was also charged with Caleb's care as Robin frequently got busy with her work and Chrom had suggested it as a way to help the single mother. Caleb naturally made himself look as innocent as possible, knowing that Galatea would be on to him if he didn't make it seem he wasn't up to shenanigans like being out of bed when he shouldn't be. Though to be fair that was exactly how it looked, the little boy standing in his night clothes out of bed when he should have been in bed and sleeping.

Galatea frowned, she knew that Caleb was up to shenanigans again, she just  _ knew _ it, the boy was cunning to be sure, but she also knew he was at that age wherein lies didn't come easily as they were picked up by nearly all but the most foolish people. Yet with his innocence she couldn't help but sigh. Lucina was nowhere near as cunning as Caleb was proving to be and it was clear that he was definitely up to something, it was written all over his face no matter how hard he tried to hide it. 

"I wanted to see Mother." He said fiddling with his night clothes and looking down. A sigh escaped Galatea as her bright grey eyes narrowed slightly. She knew that Caleb was a handful compared to the Princess and Prince Brady- yet Galatea couldn't deny, Caleb had a very close bond with Lady Robin, perhaps it was because he'd spent most of his time studying under his mother's tutelage and was learning about battle tactics and strategies. Galatea gave her long dark brown ponytail a flick off the front of her shoulders as she insisted Caleb go back to bed. She saw a sigh from his tiny shoulders and smiled softly. She knew however that the older Caleb got the more cunning he'd become, and the harder it was to tell when he was lying.

He was a sweet boy, but Galatea dreaded the thought of how smart he was already, he'd been studying everyone's movements at night and she knew he was up to something. She just hoped to have caught him before he had.

She sighed as she got him back into bed, and suggested he try counting sheep. She watched him as he went back to sleep and carefully closed the door behind her as not to wake the sleeping boy. She knew that she would have to find Lady Robin and inform the Plegian what had transpired, this was the fifth time in less than a week that Caleb had been out of bed when he shouldn't be. It was worrying to say the least as it meant that Caleb was up to something.

~*~

Robin was tired but she spoke with Ien about guard routes and duties. It was enough to take her mind off of the nightmare she'd had and make her tired enough to sleep once more. She sighed when he suggested she rest, "The council is not going to be kind tomorrow." Ien told her, and out of his concern for her added, "You should go back to sleep, milady."

Robin meanwhile smiled sadly, "Of course, but there is so much that needs doing, now with the situation of Valm being what it is. I fear we may need to leave Ylisstol to Ferox in the next couple of weeks, especially if what Virion has told us is true." Robin looked pained at the thought that she would have to leave her son behind  _ again _ knowing that he'd been up to something as he'd been out of bed the last four nights. She couldn't afford to let it become a habit for him as it would wreak havoc on his growing body , "Someone has to keep an eye on the children." She said noticing Galatea as she arrived to meet them. Robin had a bad feeling about the fact that the nursemaid was coming to find her. It did not bode well, Robin knew.

"Milady, young Caleb was out of bed." Galatea bowed as she informed the Ylissean Grandmaster.

Robin sighed why did she expect that of her son? It was worrying to say the least, "I see." She was worried that her child was picking up some bad habits that she was guilty of doing herself though it came with the job, "I will have to talk with Chrom first thing in the morning about what our next plan of action will be...doubtless he'll want to speak with Flavia as soon as possible."

Ien bowed and replied, "Of course Lady Robin." He still had some time for his nightwatch shift and as he watched Robin leave with Galatea to check on young Caleb, Ien sighed to himself. It was mildly irrational but he wondered why Robin was so stubbornly alone and choosing to raise her son alone without his father. Ien knew that Caleb was Robin's son, hell Ien had even spoken with the child before and knew he was a very gentle soul, and his voice was breaking which was a simple thing that had Caleb's father been around it wouldn't have been too much of a deal. The boy needed a father figure in his life, yet Robin stubbornly insisted that Caleb was fine, that he didn't need a father. It made Ien wonder what would make her say something like that. Caleb deserved a father figure at the very least. Though Ien _did_ notice how close the boy was to Henry, Caleb did not need a father figure that was into blood like it was candy. Ien sighed as it reminded him of his own family. His mother was a strict, but kind woman, always willing to help Ien and supporting him whenever he was sad. His father had been teaching Ien the lance and had been a royal knight, and encouraged him to stick to his goals and move forwards with his life. Ien decided that no matter what happened, he'd do what he could to be a positive influence on Caleb, it was a promise Ien made to Naga as he continued to patrol the castle. He hoped to one day be someone Caleb could turn to in his hour of need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully not too short a chapter, since I didn't want it to be too dull.
> 
> Character Ages:  
> Caleb- 12 (that joyful age when puberty starts to kick in and make everything go crazy XP)  
> Robin- No one's business how dare you ask a lady her age :'D lol jk 27 (though she looks 20)  
> Ien- 21 (I know a certain someone won't like the age gap but it's cool XP)  
> Galatea- 26   
> Lucina- 10  
> Brady- 5 (though he's not really in this story it's more fyi stuff)  
> Chrom- 31 (an old man XP or at least deceptively youthful appearance XP)  
> Maribelle- 29 (because she's older than Robin lol XP)  
> Henry- 25  
> Sumia- 26  
> Validar- 50 (Yeah this is a gross age gap, but twelve years ⊙⊙')


	3. III: Wrath

Robin arrived to Caleb's room and saw that her son was fast asleep. A small smile appeared on her face as Robin came to his bedside. A gentle hand brushed his hair off his face. Robin kissed her son's forehead gently. She murmured, "My cheeky little bird." as she felt a strong bond pull her to linger a little longer with him. He was truly precious to her.

  
  


Robin rose and felt a hand grip her and she turned to see that Caleb was bleary eyed and he looked so _vulnerable_ in that moment she didn't have the heart to pry him off, "It's much too late for a trainee tactician to be up Caleb." Robin said softly as she took his hand in hers,

"Please don't go Mama…" her son begged her and Robin felt a stab in her heart as she couldn't keep this one promise to her son,

"Of course Caleb." Robin said, but she lied to her son. She sung the lullaby her mother once used to sing to Robin when she was a child and Caleb's grip slackened and his breathing soon started to both slow down and deepen. She knew he was fully asleep when his hand completely let go. Guilt consumed her as she knew she would have to leave her son behind to once again go to war, something that was looking more likely as time progressed no thanks to those idiotic bastards who dared call themselves Councilors of Ylisse.

~*~

The morning saw Robin make her way to speak with Chrom. She had a lot of things to cover and not a lot of time to cover them before they had to deal with the Council. She hoped that Chrom would be able to keep the Council in reasonable check, but she knew that was impossible to say the least as they never let Chrom get a word in.

Of course it was clear that the moment they stepped into the Council that Robin knew of their intentions...their eyes being a dead giveaway to her, she didn't even need any intuition. She listened as the old men with delusions of grandeur and thought that they knew everything about the world basically made it difficult for her or Chrom to say anything as they went on about creating another war this time with Valm, despite the fact that Ylisse was in absolutely no position to, the soldiers required excessive and wasteful to say the least.

Chrom naturally made it clear he didn't like missing out any more of Lucina's childhood and Robin wanted to hit the man that spoke, old Harold sneering at Chrom as he spoke and once the Exalt had finished the old man shot back, "Your Highness, this is unacceptable!" Harold had complained loudly in his booming voice as if that gave him more right over the Exalt. "It seems this 'Conqueror' has a dying wish, we must give him a warm welcome...with steel and magic at hand!" He declared loudly to the approval of the other men of the Council. Some even congratulated him with his foresight and Robin bit back a retort as best she could as these men were annoying her.

Chrom tried a calm response to get them to see reason. "While I do understand your worries, members of the Council," Chrom spoke as calmly as he could, his voice shaking with contained rage as he struggled to keep his infamous temper under control as the Council knew how to get under his skin and make Chrom furious. "My priority as the Exalt is to make sure that _my people_ are safe and sound. Which is why we should try altern-"

"Which is why we should go to war and kill those Valm fools!" yelled Aaron, slamming his walking cane onto the ground which sounded like a small clap of wood on stone, but it was enough to get his point across of exactly what he thought of the Exalt who was in his mind as stupid as Exalt Emmeryn, a failed Exalt who didn't bring in results but also rudely interrupting Chrom in the process. "Exalt Chrom! As the Exalt and as Naga's child, you have the obligation to eliminate those that dare point their blades to Ylisse!"

"Not to mention..." said Marcus speaking up with a snide comment of his own, "You have a tactician at your side. I have a feeling that Plegian woman could do many things more useful than glaring at us." he said, directly warning Robin all while smirking as he knew she couldn't do anything about him.

"Maybe she is...keeping an eye on us?" asked Liam, more friendly and liked to think he was a jester, but still a bastard all the same. "Hehehe." he laughed before coughing a bit due to his sickness.

Robin might have been forgiven for feeling furious herself, but she knew it was all a part of their games, and the fact that they were so similar to the Plegian High Council...well Robin had special medicine for fools like that. She smiled sweetly, and said politely, "Surely you know as well as I do that Ylisse is in no condition to fight another war after the last one with Plegia, which if I may be so bold, cost your previous Exalt since you failed to heed my warnings of what was to come last time." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. The Council hated it when Robin reminded them of that especially as she was right about the entire thing and had predicted exactly what Plegia was going to do, "And Ferox is in no better a state either," Robin added calmly, "With our resources as they are do you really think it wise, to cause such destruction of your people?"

It was like someone had thrown oil onto a blaze as the Councilors were in an explosive uproar at Robin's words- she had misread the situation again it seemed, "We are well aware of our losses, _Plegian_." The Duke of Themis, Mariblake replied coldly, echoing the others who glared at her. "But if you are naïve enough to believe the Conqueror will accept diplomatic solutions, you are in for a big shock, my dear. According to the statements of the refugees..." he said as he pulled out a scroll that was on his person. "The only moment he likes when an opponent talks to him is when they surrender everything to him. Otherwise, you fight for your life. I don't believe it is a very difficult situation to grasp, wouldn't you agree, tactician?"

Robin however continued to smile sweetly at the men, and she spoke calmly, as she raised an eyebrow at them, "Is that so?" She said feigning ignorance, "And pray, tell me _whom_ it is that is responsible for that information?" The tactician said sweetly, making the men uncomfortable as a her sweet expression never wavered, "Or have you conveniently forgotten about the risen?" She asked, now the men went white, if there was one thing that they hated more than owing Robin a debt it was being reminded that there were risen terrorising Ylisse, "I believe your words were, ' _Annihilate all of them_ '." Robin still kept the sweet smile on her face and Chrom realised she most certainly was ready to kill the men before her without any regret.

The meeting lasted another two hours and by the time it was over Robin was so furious she had stormed off away from the room in anger. She was taking the scenic route to check on Caleb who was having his lessons with Lucina and some of the Shepherds' children.

As Robin walked along a corridor she ran into Ien by chance. She was still pissed off about the meeting, and Ien seemed to know, as he said, "What dumb things did they say again?" in a jesting tone. Robin's face had a lopsided smile, a grin Caleb had inherited from her clearly,

"The usual crap." She groaned in response as it was no laughing matter, "In other words, they want us to pull troops from thin air, despite the fact, quite frankly we don't have the numbers they're implying we do." She sighed and then she paused, muttering a curse as she realised that she'd forgotten she was supposed to check on her son.

Ien sighed as he fell into step with Robin, "Stupid bastards." He said which earned a chuckle from her,

"Yes, stupid. That is a very good word for them." Robin said, with a sigh, her Plegian accent oddly thicker than normal, "But at least they're not completely stupid, some guards will be left behind to protect the Castle."

Ien found himself lost in thought, perhaps it was the lighting but he noticed that Robin seemed to have very light hair for a woman who was supposed to be Plegian. Her brown eye glinted slightly as he spoke, "I suppose it was because of the young Prince and Princess?"

Robin hummed, it was a beautiful sound, and Ien noticed she was leading the way to the room used as the place where the Shepherds' children were taught.

Upon rounding the corner, they could see through the open door that Caleb was drawing something, and Robin was fairly certain it was a battlefield formation. She sighed. Her son was going to become an incredible tactician one day, she knew it.

It wasn't long before the children were dismissed for the day and Ien heard the older two going on about saving Lucina's teddy bear, 'Marf' so called since it was the name Lucina had given to it when she first got it, and the two would frequently play together as always.

  
Robin watched as Caleb was busy talking with Lucina and then Ien. She wasn't paying attention to what was said, but when she called Caleb to her side his face fell a little, only to pick up when he saw it was her. A stab of pain shot through her heart as she saw him come to her and of course handed her his drawing of what was clearly a battlefield formation. Her son had been getting into her tactical manuals behind her back  _ again _ it seemed, though the formation didn't look familiar to her at all.


	4. IV: Leads to Danger

On the way to her office, Robin let out a low sigh as she considered how to break the news to Caleb as gently as possible. She sighed as Caleb sat in his favourite chair, the one with easy access to Robin's books- as she belatedly noticed. She however instead of sitting down at her desk stood before her son and gently took his hand in her own, " _Caleb, I know this might be difficult to understand_." She said in Plegian, " _But I have to go away for a while_."

Caleb frowned, his face fell significantly more than Robin liked, "Why?" He asked her, and as Robin looked into his oddly coloured eyes she sighed,

"There...is a war over in a place called Valm." She said as calmly as she could to explain it to him carefully, "A nasty one that is threatening Regna Ferox." She explained,

"So...Khan Flavia and Khan Basilio are in trouble?" Caleb asked eyes widening as he looked at her, "And you have to help them?" He looked so innocent and it hurt Robin so much to have to lie to her son,

"Yes, we're going to go and help them." She explained, "However, I need to ask something important of you Caleb, something very, very important, okay?"

Caleb frowned softly, and he looked up at her, eyes filled with worry. "Mother…" Caleb spoke his voice pained as Robin took off the necklace her mother had given her,

"Keep this with you." She said calmly fastening the clasp so that it was on Caleb, "That way, I'll always be with you." She said calmly and Caleb started to cry, flinging his arms around her and sobbing helplessly, all while there was nothing Robin could do.

~*~

Dinner that night was uncharacteristically quiet. Caleb didn't speak and Robin didn't know what to say to him to make it any better. Clearly she was unable to change the situation and Caleb wasn't ready to face it.

Galatea had a tough time not being sad about what was going on. She did her best to keep a smile, and Robin had known it was hard to see Caleb so upset as he presently was.

Sadly Robin had to pack, and though she did her best to keep her son happy, it wasn't easy when Caleb cried himself to sleep that night. It broke Robin's heart. She sighed heavily and closed her eye, "It won't be long before we're back...it won't be long before we're back..." she murmured softly to herself over and over. It wasn't an easy task for the single mother who was the only parental figure Caleb had in his life, and partly it was her fault- though she knew if she did get romantically involved with someone it wouldn't end well for her at all.

That night, sleep was particularly evasive. Robin couldn't bare the sound of her son crying himself to sleep so she made her way to the nearest balcony to look at the stars, hoping that it would help her calm herself enough to sleep. She happened across Ien as he randomly came across her, and he spoke calmly, "Is this becoming a habit?" He asked her and Robin sighed, "I can't imagine a tactician not resting is a good thing, Robin."

She let out a low chuckle, so he'd finally decided to drop the formality like she'd asked, and replied, "It's more like dueling with unpleasant thoughts as Chrom so elegantly puts it." Robin sighed. Something wasn't right, she knew it. She was worried about her son, Ylisse and of course the future she tried to keep hidden from even the Council. A shudder escaped unbidden as she remembered what Validar had said was the fate in store for Caleb, a fate she was fighting to save her son from...a fate that could very well see him get killed. Ien frowned slightly due to how Robin was talking,

"I am worried about this invasion, just like every single person here." He said calmly. "Yet right now I am more concerned about you, Robin. You put on a brave face, but your situation isn't easy to deal with." He came to stand beside her and Robin spoke instinctively,

"I'll be fine." The Plegian said calmly, "Looking at the sky like this...it helps calm me." She explained, "One day doubtless Caleb will have to start being a true tactician, on that day...I pray he doesn't lose sight on truly important things..." Robin murmured, "Unlike me..."

Ien frowned as he heard exactly what Robin said and the implication of her words concerned him greatly. He knew that it wasn't good for Robin to be in such a state and decided to try and cheer her up, to reassure her, though he wasn't actually sure how to, "I don't know what happened in Plegia..." Robin never told him but he never asked her to tell him, knowing it might be too much to ask since every time it was brought up she looked pale like she'd seen a ghost or something equally terrifying. "But as long as he has friends and family to count on, I am sure he will not lose sight. Don't you think so?"

The silence help for a moment, but it wasn't a comfortable one, Ien wondered if he'd over stepped his bounds and Robin eventually said, "I'm afraid not." The reply was short, especially if what Validar said to her was true, that bonds were truly so worthless. She knew Chrom went on about it giving strength but she didn't believe that. Her escape from Validar was proof of that. "Enough weighty topics for one night." The tactician conceded, "We do have to march tomorrow and there is no telling what battle faces us."

Ien sighed, "Right." He needed to rest as well.


	5. V: Vile Creatures Known as Man

As Robin returned to her quarters she ducked in to see Caleb and Lucina curled up together and sighed. She didn't know why but the two almost always were close like this. She smiled softly and carefully adjusted the blanket before leaving the room. She had a long road ahead of her.

~*~

The next morning, the Shepherds and some of the royal guard had left Ylisstol for the journey to Regna Ferox, a journey that wasn't as easy as it might be with risen causing problems, though thankfully it was an otherwise easy trip.

Of course their arrival meant that there would be a meeting with the Khans. A meeting that was both urgent and important.

The meeting was sombre and one where Robin was unhappy with the Council's delusional choices. Were she a man they would have kowtowed to her, and doubtless they would still have put up a fight against her, though she didn't know how they would go with Caleb- he was already closing the gap between his skill level and her own. She knew one day in the near future her son would surpass her in nearly all tactical ways- and she was pushing him to do it. It was her only choice. Though in the meantime she would focus on the task at hand, the letter from her husband, Validar was on the table. As much as she hated what he stood for, he was right about needing both Plegian ships and gold, a choice Robin disliked very much.

"We've sighted Valmese ships a few hours away from attacking our shores." Basilio spoke from his seat at the round table, "I doubt we've got anything to stand against them."

"Not if this-" Robin held up the letter from her husband, Validar in her left hand, "Has a grain of truth to it." She said laying it on the middle of the table, pushing it towards the Khans, of course no one knew that Validar was Robin's husband as she kept massively tight lipped about that particular fact, also hidden was that she had made a blood oath binding her to him for as long as they were alive, but that wasn't important. She continued, "True Plegia doesn't seem to have men to spare…"

"No doubt because of the war." Basilio conceded,

Robin hummed, "They're apparently coming from the south, make of it what you will."

Basilio sighed, "In truth, I can't help but feel uneasy about Plegia's sudden interest in helping Ylisse, despite the fact they were at war for the last five years."

"According to the King of Plegia it is in their best interests to side with Ylisse for now." She informed them, "They shouldn't be trusted but we don't have a choice."

Chrom cleared his throat, and said, "Robin's right." The royal guard had all stood outside, save for Frederick who was with Chrom, "Ylisse doesn't have the ships or the gold to take the fighting to the Valmese."

Basilio looked thoughtful at the pair, he sighed, "Right." He said at last as Flavia sighed,

"It pains me to have to say this, but we'll need to hold them off as long as we can."

The meeting ended as Robin worked out how to make sure he tactics worked. She sighed painfully as she knew that there was a tough battle ahead.

~*~

Robin sighed as she told everyone to prepare the cannons; the Fire Cannons that was, an Anna patented weapon that could fire lit oil onto a ship's deck with the help of mages. At least for now until the Plegian navy did the job required. This of course didn't sit well with some of the more arrogant Ylissean soldiers, who taunted Robin rather loudly,

"She's just gonna set them ablaze like that? What a coward." Said a fighter who had dark brown eyes and oversized muscles.

"That's a Plegian for you, always using cowardly tactics and dark magic." Another soldier laughed loudly, as he wanted to make Robin angry.

"She's a pussy, that's for sure." An archer spoke up and added. "Maybe she got like that after losing her eye."

"Heh, pussy." Laughed one of the bow knights. 

Ien could hear their conversion and it made him shake with barely contained rage as he was seeing red. They had absolutely no respect for her and they honest thought that they could get away with insulting her with racist slurs.

Robin however smiled brightly at the men, "Oh good, I was hoping for some front line volunteers, looks like you boys will have the pleasure of fighting on the remaining ships, once we've thinned their numbers to more manageable pieces, unless of course you personally wish to go now and take care of them on your own, either way is fine by me- as long as you don't get yourselves killed." She said cheerfully. She was seething under the sweet smile she was giving them, but she didn't let it show, she  _ couldn't _ let it show, lest they think they could taunt her like that.

The group roared with laughter in response, and for a moment, they forgot they were dealing with  _ their superior _ and Robin decided that they would pay dearly for it as the man who'd started the whole problem, arrogantly proclaimed,

"Pfft, it's the Valmese soldiers are like your Plegian soldiers, we have nothing to be afraid of!" He taunted haughtily, and his comrades in arms joined in,

"Yeah! You don't scare us you one eyed bitch!" He laughed,

Another man howled with laughter, "Ha! Bullseye!"

"Yup, she's a bitch alright." The offending lancer laughed loudly and yelled out so that the whole army could hear, "How d'ya think she got the funds and ships from Plegia? Bet she spread her legs for the King of Plegia eh?"

Ien was shaking as his rage grew even more noticeable, so much so that javalen he was holding was shaking in his hand as he desperately wanted to shove it in the face of the pathetic lancer. He was seeing so much red that he failed to notice the fact that Robin's expression hadn't shifted in the slightest and that she was preparing a spell while the lancer was making a fool of himself.

"Well then, off you go~!" She snapped her fingers and wrapped them onto the Valmese ships. She wondered how long it would take before they were overwhelmed and screaming for help. She counted slowly and sure enough there were screams and curses in Ylissean as the men were out classed as Robin knew the arrogant fools would be. It was like the risen all over again. She sighed, at least they were just cursing and not dying, though she didn't care if they lived or not.

Ien came over to Robin and spoke softly, "I almost threw my javelin at those jerks." he said, his hand on Robin's right shoulder. "Amazing work." he knew she was mad even if she tried to hide it. "We can talk about it later if you want." He offered only for Robin to shake her head at him. She obviously was going to say something when she suddenly paled as fear appeared on her face.

Ien couldn't tell what it was and followed her gaze as a Plegian ship appeared, being propelled by wind magic, with wind mages on board. He didn't know why Robin was so pale but he had to admit it was a spectacular sight. The ship was well decorated and she was a proud figure, though the ominous effigy of Grima on the ship's prow was a bit...scary, though nowhere near as frightening he would have thought-

Screams broke his thoughts and he couldn't believe the slaughter he was witnessing as the Plegians made the Ylissean mages look like children throwing basic spells. Of course Ien had to focus as some Valmese had made it ashore and he quickly shifted his focus, he'd talk with Robin later as she seemed rooted to the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we find out that Caleb's mother isn't as respected as he thought...I wonder how that will go down...


	6. VI: Create Chaos that is Sown

In the chaos of the battle, a figure stood watching with the exciting destruction. Beside him gripping his arm was a woman who rarely if ever left his side. He smirked and turned to Validar, "Perhaps we should go meet the Ylisseans." He suggested, and Validar sighed,

"Of course, I can see you're anxious, but we must wait a while longer, Master Grima." The King of Plegia plead his case but Grima himself was itching for some action and huffing angrily tossed a powerful blast of black flames and sent some of the Valmese diving into the water as they tried to escape the flames.

Grima smirked as the black pegasi were prepared and as his risen slave held his mount. Grima climbed aboard and muttered, "Keep an eye on the fools." He commanded and he had to laugh at the fact that they made a sight and a half.

The flight wasn't long enough for Grima but he didn't care, he'd have fools to rip apart as war was on the horizon and he loved that. He noticed that his dearest mother was shaking as she beheld Validar and Grima smirked under his hood, oh how he was going to enjoy tormenting her.

~*~

The tactician trembled as screams filled the air, a pair of dark pegasi landed and sure enough, the king of Plegia himself descended. It would take a fool to not realise how terrified of this man Robin was. The tactician shrinking under Validar's unyielding gaze. The King, however, was distracted by Chrom who had expressed surprise at seeing him. Behind Validar was a man who wore a hood to hide his face. A man more terrifying than the king himself. Even those soldiers had been snickering behind Robin's back ceased when the hooded man so much as looked in their direction.

Validar of course introduced the man as Plegia's Hierophant, and Grandmaster. The man had not said a single word, and poor Robin was shaking. Validar made a dismissive motion of his hand and the man stepped back, and he left. Validar followed and the Ylissean Grandmaster collapsed.

Ien barely noticed it happening and caught the Grandmaster as she fainted. He was in a state of shock himself, "It _was_ too much for her…" he murmured as he supported the unconscious woman with care. A rush of feet told him that Chrom and the Khans were on the way, "Sire," Ien spoke, "Lady Robin will be fine-"

Chrom sighed and said, "Right, take her to the medical tents just to be safe, we'll handle it from here." He said firmly and Ien nodded,

"As you will your Highness." He bowed as best he was able and carried Robin in his arms, her short white hair hid half of the woman's face, but for Ien, he couldn't help but notice that she was- dare he think it, a beautiful woman up close. She certainly had the slightly darker skin tone compared to Tharja, their ally and a good friend of Robin's. He also noticed how _light_ Robin felt. He was called out to by a healer and carefully lay the unconscious Robin onto one of the cots, relieved that she was in good hands. Taking a look at just how _young_ she looked Ien sighed and stepped outside of the tent, knowing the healers would want him out of the way. A sigh escaped him as he made his way back to the battlefield that he wasn't allowed to abandon yet. If only his cousin Catherine could see him now. Ien sighed.

She'd laugh at him for worrying about the Grandmaster but…

Ien couldn't help it. He wanted to see Robin smile and wanted to ease her burden as much as he could.

As luck would have it; the arrival of the Plegian navy was just enough to turn the tide, though purely because of the Plegian Grandmaster who easily lead a small group of Plegians to rout the Valmese on their ships and those that escaped were forced to land and face the Ylisseans and Feroxi.

Robin eventually recovered, though she snapped she wanted to be alone. Only once she was sure of that did the tactician break down and cry helplessly. She missed her mother, Alana now more than ever.

Meanwhile the battle on the beach was fierce. Chrom as usual was in the thick of the fighting, something that no one could discourage him from fighting even though his injured arm put him in a fair amount of danger.

Ien was on rearguard duty with Lissa and her husband Ricken, both of whom were easy enough to guard. Of course fighting all of the Valmese wasn't easy and they were given orders to kill. Ien was lucky his training came into its own and he fought well, avoiding too many injuries on his part, though some men weren't as lucky, some dying on the battlefield, some likely to die of their wounds, others wounded but they would live to fight another day.

Of course by the end of the fighting it was clear that the Valmese had failed, but it cost a lot for the defenders as well. By the time Robin came back to the battlefield, Ricken was injured, and Chrom's old injury from the assassination attempt on Emmeryn had flared up, making him have to fall back, cursing all the while in pain. It was the one thing Robin couldn't change, yet she wished she could. Had she the foresight she'd have been prepared for the assassins after Chrom.

" **Gods!** " Chrom snapped furiously his left arm trying to relieve the old injury as best he could, " **Stupid fucking…!** " Chrom snarled viciously, " **Agh!** I fucking hate those fucking assassins!"

There was a rumble of a chuckle, and they saw the Plegian Grandmaster appear stopping Chrom mid rant as the man laughed, "Such language..." He snickered, but then the smile faded, "Who knew an Exalt could say such things. Though perhaps you'd like to hear something interesting- your choice of course." For Ien the voice was familiar- especially since a certain young boy was going through having his voice change, Chrom frowned, but the Grandmaster continued, "What if I told you that Walhart is easily defeated?"

" **How the hells would you know that**?!" Robin snapped at him and it amused the man as he laughed. It was an unnerving laugh, cold and cruel, Robin quivered,

"Let's just say the King has graciously agreed to allow me to assist you however I see fit to." He said and a hooded pair of figures arrived, one gripping the man's arm almost possessively, "And you won't need to pay any mind to these two, they are my attendants and won't be in your way." He said calmly. There was definitely something off about this man, yet Chrom couldn't place it.

"Really?" Chrom asked the man and a smile appeared from under the man's hood,

"I will admit he _was_ difficult to convince, but given that the Valmese threaten Plegia, I was able to present my case." He looked right at Robin and said in Plegian, " _I trust you will be agreeable to working together_?" He asked her, though it was no request, it was a clear order, "Of course I'll be willing to let you deal with your own soldiers." He added. Robin paled,

"O-of course." She said in Ylissean, "I'd hate to create problems with our allies." She was definitely uncomfortable about this man, not as much as the King, but he did unnerve her. The entire Ylissean army was unnerved by the man's presence as there was that subtle feeling of something not quite right with him.

The man laughed again, "Well then, I do look forwards to working with you. I must admit, it has been a while since I last got to do anything tactical related, so I may be rusty. I do hope it won't cause too many problems." Of course the "attendant" who wasn't clinging to him was resting their arm on a silver sword, under which a Thoron tome sat. It was clear that particular attendant was the Grandmaster's bodyguard, and as Robin looked at the attendant she knew that whoever they were they weren't someone to be messed with. The attendant that gripped the man's arm was weak- but it was clear this attendant didn't need to be strong like the bodyguard. Robin felt ill as she noticed a long lock of hair similar in colour to Chrom's and as she looked closer at this attendant, Robin realised the attendant was a woman. The tactician felt ill just thinking about it. She knew exactly what the second attendant was for and it made her feel ill just thinking about it.

~*~

For Grima it certainly was a lot of fun- especially since he enjoyed unnerving them. But there was a more practical reason, he needed to get nearer to the Exalt to make sure that Chrom's eventual death was as swift as possible, and he wanted to make the traitor suffer a painful death, as painful as possible. Keeping his Lucina close was a necessity of course given he didn't trust the Grimleal with her care and his favourite risen was close as well- she was stronger in death than she'd ever been in life. Grima happened to be seated near enough to Ien, who seemed to be looking at him oddly. Grima cared little for the man and decided to needle Robin a bit, he spoke in Plegian to her and she paled at what he was casually suggesting on how to stop the rest of the Valmese, by turning half of the Plegian naval ships into flaming cannonballs, a move that Validar had agreed with having made the special ghost ships for Grima’s purpose. Of course Grima didn't mention that to Robin- let her find out after the fact.

The added amusement for the evening was the foolish rookie soldier who thought that he was a big man supporting Robin when in reality he was little more than an adorable puppy, but Grima did have a limit as to how much he would deal with the man, and he told Robin so, " _Tell that dog of yours his presence is unnecessary_." Grima snapped in Plegian at her, and she frowned only for Grima to feel the tell tale pull on his arm by his Lucina, the puppet a distraction he needed as it drew his attention to Chrom who was still cursing about his injury.

Grima smirked, the reason he was unnerving Robin was easy- he sounded like her son, and she _knew_ it too. In the end with the useless interference from the royal guard was nothing. Grima decided he'd had enough fun for one day and turned his attention to Chrom, who was still muttering curses about his injury, and as fun as that was, Grima had a different kind of goal in mind than unnerving the Exalt. Though his Lucina was pulling on his arm and he decided to head to bed, though sleep was the last thing on Grima’s mind, she was tempting and he decided to sate that need.

~*~

Ien watched as Grima gradually left out of sight, he spoke to Robin, "If you need my presence, just say it okay?"

Robin shook her head, "I...I'll be fine." She said getting up suddenly, "I just...need some time to myself." She replied, looking shaken as she never expected it to be so complicated so quickly.

Chrom chose that moment to call out to the tactician and she sighed, but came to him as the Exalt started to ask her about what was said. She replied, "He seemed to be willing to sacrifice half of the Plegian fleet." She saw Chrom's shock, "Hells he even seemed excited by the idea..." she chewed her bottom lip, she hadn't said a word but she couldn't bring herself to. That man...sounded almost exactly like her son, she'd not noticed it at first, but it was all becoming oddly clearer. Still she knew that it was impossible that he was her son, likely he was some relative of Validar's who was able to bend her husband to his will- yes, that was what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look lively some canonical bending has happened XD but not really.


	7. VII: The Fallout Serious to Ruin Reputations

It was just before Grima was heading to his tent when he spotted the look the rookie gave Robin. A new way to torment them had presented itself and Grima didn't want to miss it. "She's a married woman." Grima said from behind Ien, or whatever that rookie's name was (Grima didn't care), shocking Ien, Grima’s voice was soft, and devoid of humour. Oddly this was more unnerving than his seemingly jovial tone from before, "But of course she'd lie about that." He said casually examining his nails boredly, "But I suppose running away from her husband was her choice, too bad she'll be paying for it with her life." Grima spoke casually and he was enjoying seeing first the look of shock, then the look of rage, "It's a blood curse boy, and it won't be pretty to watch." Grima said to Ien, "Of course you'd do well to avoid too much contact with her since it will speed the process up, if you know what I mean." He smirked suddenly and Ien noticed Grima's low laugh as he disappeared back into the shadows. Grima had got what he needed and it was going to be a lot of fun to watch the tragedy play out. Grima knew by the expression on Ien's face that the boy didn't trust him, and was clearly pissed Grima had cockblocked him, though to be fair Grima had nothing to gain by lying- his _mother_ was a married woman, married to the King of Plegia, his father, Validar, who was one of the most useless servants Grima had ever had. Still it was a matter of time before Ien found the truth and when he did…

Grima would look forward to seeing the despair.

Grima of course had gone to his tent and was about to lower his hood when he noticed someone approach, Chrom oddly enough. Not that the Fell Dragon cared, but he could see a less than pleased expression, "So she told you of the idea I presented?" Grima asked politely, "Believe me it is...efficient." He spoke calmly, "You've already lost good men today, and I doubt with the war you'd be able to afford more lives."

Chrom bit his bottom lip, "I suppose you have a point." Chrom agreed, "But what about the-"

Grima chuckled, "Warp circles." Grima gave by way of explanation, "Something your tactician should know about. Using them you can get soldiers to safety."

Chrom frowned as what Grima said was starting to sink in. Of course his Lucina huffed from under her hood and Grima waved the Exalt off, "Perhaps take time to think it over." Grima suggested.

  
  


~*~

Meanwhile Robin stood alone on a pier, she carefully pulled off her glove and looked at her left hand. She glanced down at the scar in the centre, it was turning black to her shock though she knew what it meant and she bit back her grief. She had known the curse would activate eventually but she'd not thought it was over such a simple fleeting thought, wondering why the Plegian Grandmaster's words had angered her so.

As she slowly sunk to her knees she knew that she'd long been living on borrowed time ever since she'd fled Plegia before Caleb was born. The blood oath would claim her life at some point; she knew it was an unbreakable oath yet she'd not thought she had. She still had some time left, but how much...she wasn't sure. It was only after she put her glove back on that she came to her own tent. She didn't even notice passing anyone and if she did they certainly wouldn't have noticed her left hand covered by the glove, though they might have noticed her being more upset than usual. When she arrived to her tent a stab of pain made her aware that the blood curse was spreading. She didn't want to look and knew she would have to hide it as best she could. She couldn't afford to let anyone find out, though the Plegian Grandmaster seemed to know.

That was problematic; she supposed he could use it against her if he did, still, she had little choice in the matter.

~*~

For Ien, who was looking for Robin as he was worried about her, spotting her at the end of the dock and seeing a blackened scar on her hand it was confusing to say the least, as was hearing the low sobs. He was still trying to figure out if what the Plegian Grandmaster said was true. Ien watched as Robin made haste back to her tent. He froze and tried to reach out to her but she just slipped through his fingers. He was tormented by what he'd learned. Indecision of what to do kept him in place as she disappeared into her tent. He wanted to help, desperately so, he wanted to _do_ something but he didn't know what to do. He didn't understand Plegian, nor did he understand the culture of Plegia. He was so help up that he didn't even see the servant of the Plegian Grandmaster, until he ran into them, a familiar brown eye looked at him, and a firm hand helped him up. Whoever they were, they were strong and...they smelled of death. Ien watched as the servant continued on their way, deciding that it was just coincidental and that he didn't need to bother himself with whoever it was.

Had he been a little more observant he'd have realised it was a risen version of the Ylissean Grandmaster, the same short pale blond hair, side-swept fringe that covered half of her face. Her hood was up, but the Robin that left Ien was the one that Grima had personally raped and killed, a punishment reserved strictly for her, for abandoning her son the moment he awakened. The only things that made the risen different from the Ylissean Grandmaster was the scars on her neck from where Grima ripped her throat out with his fangs, and the blue eye uninjured in comparison.

~*~

The Ylisseans were made uneasy by Grima's servant not only had she not eaten anything, but she continued to patrolout the front of the Plegian Grandmaster's tent. A young soldier had gone to Ien and was uncomfortable as he spoke with his comrade, "Hey, Ien...ya notice that servant of that Plegian prick?" The young soldier wrung his hands, "They're damn unnatural…"

Ien nodded, "I'll speak with the Captain." He decided, clasping the young soldier's shoulder.

Upon finding the Captain, Ien spoke, "Captain," he spoke to a man who looked to be in his late forties and whose hair was peppered with grey, "There's something unnatural about the Plegian Grandmaster's servant, whoever they are, they haven't eaten or slept." The older man grunted, but didn't respond, "Captain...the servant is unnatural!"

"Yeah, I heard ya th' first time rookie." He shot at Ien, "What do you want us to do about it? Plegia is our ally. We can keep an eye on those three, this is all we can do for now. Especially since we _need_ them." He chastised Ien, "Do you have any idea how dangerous it would be if we were to act now?" The captain demanded,

"B-but-!"

" **Enough rookie**!" The captain snapped at Ien, "You have your orders, carry them out, or else you'll be removed permanently from the guard for disorderly conduct!"

Ien realising he was backed into a corner bowed, "Forgive my outburst Captain," he spoke, "I will do as commanded."

Ien felt dread creeping into his gut. This whole situation just kept going from bad to worse. It was a hopeless situation to be sure.

He could only imagine how much worse this was for Robin.

~*~

Robin appeared and grimaced at the sight of Grima, and he made a motion with his hand. She paled but sat across from him. She knew he was unavoidable and that she was going to have to face him. Anxiously she sat across from him as his attendant ate sparingly from the plate before her. It was clear that she had very refined table manners. Of course Grima spoke in Plegian and Robin realised he'd been talking strategy. She was quick to make a small excuse about needing food but knew ultimately she had no choice but to bend to him. Especially since it seemed he knew her secret.

Ien arrived just as Robin had returned to the table with food and it was clear that the Plegian Grandmaster had planned to create more problems…

~*~

As Grima waited, he could feel Ien glaring at him. He snorted softly, time to show the foolish worm what he meant.

Upon her return, Robin noticed that Grima was casually flicking a knife around in his hand. He spoke casually, " _There have been rumours that the rightful Queen of Plegia has sunk as low as sleeping with an Ylissean rookie soldier and spreading her legs to take him like the bitch that she is_." Grima kept flicking the knife, speaking in Plegian, " _See the way things are...well I don't doubt that for a second, after all the rumours have a grain of truth to them after all and your actions are to be expected._ "

Robin nearly dropped her plate from the sudden influx of pure agony, "That's...not true." Robin forced out through her teeth and Grima smirked, widely enough that she felt sick as he toyed with her, and the worst part was she knew full well he was tormenting her. In truth it was disgusting how easily he was getting under her skin.

" _Oh, but it is dear Robin_." Grima smirked, " _That's exactly what you want to do, isn't it? Sleep with that excuse of an Ylissean cunt all while you've abandoned your own son to the dogs_." Grima continued, " _I pity the boy, I truly do, to have such a slut like you for a mother_." He said as the knife stopped suddenly, " _You'd leave him behind the moment you had a chance like the true worm that you are crawling around in the mud while that pathetic dog of yours acts like a white knight while fucking you under the table_."

" **Lies**!" Robin shot at him, another wave of pain shooting up her arm. Grima laughed cruelly,

" _Too bad you don't have much time left_." He said calmly now, " _The closer you get to that fool, the more of your life you're throwing away, unless you do what is right and return to your husband, you pathetic whore_." Grima twirled the knife in his hand once more, " _But of course you'd already turned your back on that, so I suppose that solution won't save a slut like you especially since you're so eager to spread your legs for a pathetic worm like your dog_." Grima stabbed the piece of bear meat on his plate with the knife. He'd eaten his fill and wasn't particularly hungry.

To Ien's horror not even Chrom could do anything to stop Grima from his clear taunting of the Ylissean Grandmaster as Robin shook her head at Chrom and simply said, "This is my battle, not yours." As if that was her choice to bare the man's taunts on her own.

Which had Grima howl with laughter in response. "That's cute." He said in thickly accented Ylissean, "All I did was say the rumours that have been flying through Plegia about you. And my how they fly." He laughed, "Perhaps that's all they are...but if there is a grain of truth to them...well it won't end well for now, will it dearest Robin?" Grima would let the implication land how it would, but he could see Ien's expression look livid, however Grima decided to give the boy food for thought, "After all, you are practically like my aunt by blood." He said. Silence followed his words just the way Grima wanted it to. The delicious shock on her face was too good to ignore. She however smoothed her expression out,

" _So you're_ his _brother are you_?" She asked in Plegian and Grima smirked,

"In a manner of speaking, yes." He laced his fingers together as Chrom looked between the two of them. It wasn't long before distraction came in the form of a scout.

Grima noticed Ien glaring at him and didn't care about it. The young man was going to regret taking such a shallow view of Grima, as the fell dragon looked right at him. Crimson eyes glinted as the scout reported and Grima knew that Robin had a slightly different idea, he knew what would happen and just wanted to see how horrible things could get. He stood up and his Lucina grabbed his arm, she wasn't feeling her best and Grima could tell she wasn't well. He decided he didn't care about the Ylisseans as he carefully picked her up, surprisingly gently. Grima would see about getting a trusted Plegian healer to her, but he had one last barb to throw, in Ylissean, "You'd do well to be careful Dearest Robin, underestimating your foes will be the last mistake you make." He was tempted to call her mother to really throw her, but he wanted to save that until the very end. It wouldn't do for her to know what once was her son was standing before her, the son she'd turned her back on once he awakened. The very same thing she would do to the child back at the palace.


	8. VIII: Can't Go Back to the Way Things Were

It took the ships a further three days to get to Valm. Grima spent those three days well, if needling Ien and Robin was anything to go by. It was clear however that once they'd taken the city that Grima was in a good mood, though he scowled at Ien over the back of Cordelia's pegasus as he assessed the healing of the mare. He sighed as he gently stroked her nose, "It's obvious the injuries are getting worse." He muttered to himself as he was frowning. The mare could barely walk, let alone use magic through her legs to float. Grima turned to the healer, "You should speak with her rider, doubtless she has a very difficult choice ahead of her. The best I can do is provide minuscule pain relief, but that's it. Unfortunately these injuries are infected."

The healer, a young priest gripped his staff and was noticeably upset, "But, w-we-"

"It is no fault of yours, it happens sometimes." Grima spoke firmly, "Magic can only heal so much. You'd do well to learn that lesson now." He sighed once more. Then he murmured softly, casting a pain relief hex on the mare. It didn't do all that much at all, Grima knew. His Lucina came and gave the pegasus a lump of sugar and Grima smiled sadly, "I'm glad someone around here is as thoughtful as you." He said calmly to her and he gently took her hand, "The facts remain, this war...will be over soon enough, time to get to work." Grima smirked as he headed off with his Lucina in tow.

~*~

Meanwhile back in his bunk on the boat, Ien was lost in thought. He knew that whoever this Plegian Grandmaster was, the man was up to no good and had to be stopped. Even if they were allies, Ien had to expose the plans. He was so sure of his theory he was willing to do whatever it took to prove it.

The fighting was brutal but over fairly quickly, and the Ylisseans had set up a camp, allowing Ien more time to think on what he'd do. He was pretty sure that the servants who followed the Plegian Grandmaster around would give him clues, but he'd have to figure out a way to see their faces...and even then, he couldn't be sure that the plan he had in mind worked…

However Ien had not counted on something very important- a fact he'd missed in his assumptions though his gut instincts were screaming at him like never before, that perhaps the Plegian Grandmaster was toying with them and that he'd made certain to deliberately allow Ien to see his more nefarious activities for a reason. Perhaps the Plegian Grandmaster  _ wanted _ the mere rookie soldier to find out, only to be labeled insane as a result and gotten rid of.

Robin however was someone Grima wanted to make certain suffered as much as possible- it was clear to him that was the most important thing to do at present, besides he'd already "swore" to deal with the dead to Chrom, the Exalt would see nothing wrong with a Plegian using magic to 'spirit away' the dead. Grima had easily created the risen, his Lucina always at his side. A few weeks was all it would take to bring Walhart to his knees as the risen would spread on their own all the while never truly being destroyed, yet always coming back for more.

Of course the risen version of Robin was also never far from Grima, fulfilling tasks he assigned to her. His task done, Grima returned to the camp. His work was done and it would save the Ylisseans quite a lot of time. All preparing for his plan to absorb the power he needed in this world and the worms wouldn't be able to stop him.

Ien having lost some time had to go to the only dark mage in the Ylissean army, Tharja. She frowned at him as he asked her to turn him into a puppy, but with his consciousness intact- though Tharja warned him it was difficult, he added, "Oh and a hexbreaker charm that I can wear too, please." Tharja frowned at him, "You're the only person I could ask, please, this is for Robin." Tharja sighed,

"Fine." She grunted, "It will only last half a day once I'm finished." She warned him.

Ien waited, watching the silent bodyguard outside of the Plegian Grandmaster's tent unmoving and uncaring of whoever went past. He knew that the Plegian Grandmaster had gone into the tent with the servant who clung to him whenever he wasn't on the battlefield, Ien assumed she was in the tent, why else would the bodyguard stand out the front of the tent, if the second attendant- likely the Plegian Grandmaster's wife, if Robin's theory was to be believed. As Ien watched the bodyguard he planned carefully how he'd get into the tent without being spotted.

As a puppy he'd be able to dig his way in, and with the hexbreaker charm, he could see the face of the doubtless woman who clung to the Plegian Grandmaster.

Once Tharja was ready she transformed Ien, "Half a day." She told him before putting a collar around his neck, "It will handle all but the most powerful of hexes." She told him before going back to muttering under her breath about how she was going to get Ien back for this.

Had Ien thought more carefully about his plan, he'd have made a bit better an effort to conceal his movements, but he'd not told Tharja what he'd intended to do.

As he snuck into the tent by digging a hole to squeeze in he noticed to his shock that the inside of the tent was virtually empty. Sure there was a cot off to the side, but other than that there was barely anything in there at all. He looked around some more but it was clear that the 'servant' Ien was looking for was nowhere in sight. A low curse escaped him, "Damn it, he's got her somewhere else!" Ien hissed to himself. He quickly made his way back out the way he came. Yet he forgot to fill the hole in in his desperate race to see where the Plegian's woman was, as it was clear that the man had something to hide.

He changed back before he could find her and Ien cursed. He'd missed his chance, as Tharja told him she couldn't repeat the hex or he'd lose his consciousness as a result. He couldn't believe that the Plegian was so cunning as to be three steps ahead of him. It was shameful that Ien could be outwitted by some Plegian arsehole who wasn't even that important, but ever since the bastard had joined them all he'd done was make Robin miserable. But what annoyed Ien the most…

Was that the bastard was always three steps ahead, no matter what Ien tried to do. It was almost like the Plegian was reading his mind and worse still hung a stupid blood curse stopping Ien from making it clear to the woman he loved that he loved her!

~*~

By the time Grima returned to his tent, he stretched and took care to make sure no one was there, and once he was sure the coast was absolutely clear cast a powerful hex to counteract any concealment hexes. The tent was clear but Grima knew someone had been there. He sighed and softly called to his risen, "Prepare the wagon, it seems the Ylisseans have been trying to creep around. Perhaps I ort to do something about that." Grima hummed, "But first..." he set his library down and his Lucina calmly stepped out, and at his signal raised her hood. Once she was clear of the library, he returned it to his pocket and made his way with her to the strategy meeting, his risen would take care to have the tent stowed permanently into the wagon, which would be private enough that not even a hexbreaker could worm their way in.

Grima arrived to see that Robin was particularly pale for whatever reason and heard to his surprise that half of the division under Walhart's generals had been wiped out, he hummed softly, "How accurate is the report?" He demanded and no one spoke, apparently his surprise shook them. Though to be fair Grima had not expected the risen to exceed expectations like this.

As soon as Ien heard about the report he'd shook his head and Grima knew what the fool was thinking. He was thinking it was cruel to use risen to do things, but the bonus of using risen was that it didn't matter how much physical damage they took, they'd keep on fighting as long as Grima ordered it, no healers required. Well not entirely but they'd not die since they were already dead.

The fact that only Ien knew about the risen being used wasn't surprising but Grima was more interested in the report which Chrom graciously offered to him. Grima read it and hummed thoughtfully, "Humph. Mysterious assailants that strike at night...hit and run tactics...well I suppose that makes our job easier." He said after a moment, not the least bit worried. They were going right on schedule, which meant that Grima could reveal the location of the Fire Emblem soon. Not yet however, as it wouldn't do for them to be distracted.

Robin simply wondered who the assailants were.


	9. IX: Fantasy brings Depression

Meanwhile dinner came around and as usual, Grima ate his food without complaint. His Lucina looked a little more round in her midsection which was mostly concealed by her robes. Grima of course was busy working out tactics when Robin came to sit across from him, of her own volition, and she spoke in Plegian, demanding he tell her what he knew, to which Grima simply laughed, "My dear Robin." He chuckled, "If I knew, that would ruin the element of surprise would it not? We would do well to be aware of spies after all." He said smirking, speaking in Ylissean so that Ien would definitely understand he wasn't as sneaky as he'd thought he'd been "Especially foolish spies who underestimate whom they are trying to spy upon." Grima chuckled then and added, "You'd do well to be careful dearest Robin, not to get yourself more hurt than you are already." He smirked as she gripped her left arm. She'd lose the use of her hand soon, he knew and he also knew that the curse had spread again. Her eyes made it quite clear whom she was thinking of and that foolish rookie would cost the tactician her very life.

Grima could see that the man he spoke of was seething in rage. Grima smirked at the thought, but he had bigger fish to fry, bigger fish he had to deal with before they became a problem of course as he left with his Lucina from the mess tent, he headed out to where the wagon had been set up and picked up some gold. He decided to see if the Anna they'd met on the road had something worthwhile. He of course wanted to get a Treatise on the strategies used in the time of the Hero King- stipulating that it had to be in mint condition. As he came to the Anna she offered him what he was after, and Grima checked it thoroughly. Once he was happy he handed Anna the pouch and she said brightly, "A pleasure doing business with you~"

Grima returned to the camp and sat by the fire with his new book, his Lucina resting her head on his lap, comfortable. Of course Grima knew with her eyes closed it didn't matter if anyone saw her face too much as the hood kept her hair hidden. Once Grima had settled down to read he was happy. Content even, but the moment wouldn't last for long as new problems would arise.

~*~

Ien was heading towards the training grounds, frustration eating at him. He was angry because of the fact that he couldn't be with Robin. He didn't know who that Plegian bastard thought he was, the man had no right in the affairs of Robin's or Ien's life for that matter. Why did he have to be told that Robin was a married woman?!

He could feel the pent up frustration and angst eating him. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why did he have to fall for a married woman who was apparently so estranged from her husband it was like she wasn't married at all? Normally Ien would be a bit more careful about hiding his feelings, but as he bumped into Robin, it became clear he wasn't doing as good a job at hiding his feelings as he thought he was, "Ah, Lady Robin…" he said and he realised too late what he'd said and wished like hell he could take it back when he saw her reaction.

Robin looked at him oddly for a moment, before she sighed painfully, "I'll be talking with Chrom." She said suddenly turning on her heal and walking- storming off as she tried to hide how much it was hurting her. She knew that it was inevitable that things would become strained as she tried to gauge the right amount of distance from Ien, but she didn't expect it to be like this…

Ien froze, grabbing Robin's arm only for it to slide out of his hand, "Robin! Wait!" He cried as she left him behind. He felt a fist form as he _knew_ he'd fucked up big time. Now he was even more upset than what he'd been before he'd run into her.

Grima meanwhile continued to hum to himself as he read his book, word spread like wildfire that the Ylissean Grandmaster had a spat with a certain rookie soldier and as Grima smirked softly he enjoyed the talk. Robin had truly underestimated her enemy. It was only a matter of time before the rookie saw just how much damage a blood curse could cause.

~*~

Ien assumed that the short conversation with Robin was enough to accelerate the curse's progression, making him become depressed at the thought as he'd seen pain in her eyes and the silent expression ate at him. Guilt filled him like he was being swallowed whole into the abyss of darkness. Worse still he _loved_ Robin and to know that _he_ was essentially killing her...Ien felt desperate to lash out, anything was better than this despair eating him alive.

Ien made his way to his tent, emotions out of control as he punched the mattress of his cot as hard as he could, " **Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!** " He cried as tears started to fall, his body shaking as he sobbed helplessly. His head rested on the edge of the mattress as he cried. No matter how Ien looked at the situation, he was taking the life of the woman he loved, a woman who had a child who _needed_ her. He could hardly imagine facing the young Caleb if the boy was ever made aware that Ien was the reason Robin died without seeing her son. The guilt made him even more depressed at the thought alone. He was barely able to sleep as night came.

The next morning he was silent, and it was noticeable by everyone. He was overwhelmed with guilt and anger.

~*~

The next morning saw Robin throwing everything she could into her training, however anyone with eyes in their head would notice that there was something wrong, as the tactician's left arm ceased moving entirely. She did her best to hide the pain she was in...but it was futile.

Chrom spoke to Maribelle worried, "Why won't she let the healers heal her?" He asked his wife, voice pained. Maribelle sighed,

"I don't know Darling, but doubtless things have..." Maribelle ceased talking as Grima showed up. He sighed,

"You are aware that she's got a blood curse?" He asked calmly,

Chrom looked shocked, "What?!"

Grima frowned, "In Plegia, when a couple marry, they form a blood pact that they will not be in a romantic relationship with another person other than whom they are blood bound to, for if they do, they will surely die." He removed his left glove and revealed the scar on his palm, "It's a magical contract that must not be broken, even the Fell Dragon himself would not dare break that kind of oath." Grima explained, "Unfortunately for you tactician it means that so long as she holds romantic feelings for one who is not her husband, the curse will claim her life."

Chrom froze and Grima pulled his glove back on, "Why wouldn't she...?" He asked,

"Ask her, I cannot answer for her." Grima replied, "But know this, the curse can be broken in two ways, one she kills her husband- though her life will be significantly shorter should she chose that path, or two, she returns to him and spends her days at his side as a wife should, until such time as he dies."

He didn't mention that he was going to kill her either way, as she would pay for what she'd done to him...

~*~

Ien wanted to be left alone, to try to keep himself from thinking about Robin; it was impossible for him not to as he'd foolishly fallen for her. She was always on his mind, always in his most embarrassing of thoughts, thoughts that were...very sexual with her featuring quite prominently.

He went back to his tent after training, he felt tired, but his mind refused to give him any rest as he thought about Robin and how she would look without her coat on. His heart pounded and Ien tried to forced the thought away but it was impossible. He just wished she could be his, and that she didn't have the stupid blood curse on her.

His mind wandered rapidly into the depth of his more erotic fantasies that he struggled to keep it controlled. Where in his mind at least, Robin was free to be with him. They'd live in a comfortable little house, Caleb happily growing up with the father figure he needed with Ien being someone the boy could trust. And maybe…

Just maybe…

Ien's mind went further, imagining being with Robin in their room when nightime hit, Caleb sleeping soundly in his own room while Ien and Robin lay together in theirs, soft kisses giving way to low moans, as Ien could feel his body reacting to the mental image, his eyes closing as he allowed himself to focus on it, to allow himself to be in a fantasy for just a little while without worrying about the consequences of his actions for just a moment in time.

In his mind, Robin, slightly disheveled and looking even more beautiful to him let out low cries of pleasure as Ien's hands slowly wandered along her form, tracing her scars and the marks she gained from birthing Caleb. Ien would kiss her, passionately.

His body was on fire as hormones raced through him, his breathing becoming more rough as arousal began to take over his mind.

Her hands reached for him, tracing his form and kissing him in eager anticipation of what was to come.

Clothing fell as the fire raged on. Ien panting heavily now as his body reacted to the mental images of Robin as she slowly and somewhat flirtatiously ran a hand along his erect member, Ien whimpering softly from the contact, moaned her name softly, it escaping through his lips unbidden, yet desiring to lose himself in this moment, in the fantasy he wanted so badly to be real.

He was preparing to enter her, and he moaned as her body accepted him like a well fitting glove. Ien moaned softly as she first gripped their bed below her, then gripped his shoulders as he began to thrust inside of her, agonisingly slow at first as he wanted to pleasure her, but becoming gradually more erratic- as she begged him to go harder, _faster_ as her hands slipped to thread through his dark hair as his slid through light blond locks cascading through his fingers like silk.

Ien moaned again, he knew he was close to his release, a release he wanted so badly, to make his own child with her, so that Caleb wouldn't have to be an only child. Ien knew Caleb would make good big brother, he was always caring for the younger of the Shepherds' children. In Ien's mind Robin begged him to complete her and he groaned as he climaxed, seed spilling forth, and filled her womb making their own child, their first child together.

  
Ien came down from the high and groaned softly, his mind remembering only then where he was. Guilt ate at him and the depression came back in full force as he realised he needed to clean himself up worse still he'd allowed himself to dare indulge in the _idea_ of sleeping his superior. Yet even if he did, would that truly be so terrible? He panted softly as no real answer came to him. Just silence and his heavy breathing filling his tent.


	10. X: The War Controlled by the Dragon

By the time three weeks passed, Robin was in agony as she sat in Tharja's tent, the later doing everything she could to help her friend. Robin bit back a scream of pain as Tharja used what hexes she could to slow the process down. It was an extremely painful process and Grima smirked as he heard Robin's cries of pain. It was also fun, he knew to see Ien hear them, the boy tried to hide it, but Grima could see it was eating at him. However Grima had an appointment to keep.

Codelia had spent the last night with her pegasus sobbing and crying, and while Grima had enjoyed the fact Cordelia was in emotional agony, he drew the line at the pain the Pegasus had gone through. He swore to the distraught woman he would make the mare's death as painless as possible. The healers could do no more for the creature as Grima suspected, there was no more magic that could save her. He arrived to see Cordelia with her pegasus. She saw him and while her eyes bore delicious agony he found he couldn't enjoy it as much as he might. She was holding the mare's head and Grima closed his eyes briefly, "You do not have to stay." He spoke and she shook her head. He gave her a wry smile and pulled out his Arcthunder tome, his right hand came to rest on the mare's chest and he channelled the spell right through the mare's heart, killing her instantly. She didn't even know what hit her as her body gracefully fell to the ground, "It is done." Grima said quietly, having used wind magic to gracefully set the pegasus down. Cordelia nodded and Grima knew she would spend the rest of the day morning the loss of her pegasus. How he knew that Grima was unsure, but he did know it.

After leaving Cordelia, Grima made his way through the camp, not bothering to look where he was going and he just so happened to run into Ien. It took him a moment to register what he'd done, but he got up and said, "You'd do well to avoid Cordelia for a while." He warned, and he made his way to his wagon. It was almost time to reveal the location of the Fire Emblem. Grima knew that a report would come, and that report would be that Walhart was trying to make his last stand. A last stand doomed to fail as risen had taken the lives of most all of his soldiers, if those defections were to be believed.

~*~

In Valm Castle Walhart stalked the corridors in a fit of rage. His spies had just informed him that Plegia, a nation which should have been reeling from the previous war, was intervening in Valm and he'd already lost more soldiers in one month than what he'd lost the last three years of conquering Valentia! Whatever the Plegians had it was a nasy weapon indeed. Yet Walhart was still reasonably confident he'd bring about the fall of the worshippers of the Fell Dragon, and in doing so, put an end to all of the worthless gods. He had to take the field himself, he decided. A decision which would create a problem.

~*~

Of course Walhart had no idea how powerful the risen were as Grima had cursed any who got wounded by them to become risen themselves, it was a lovely bit of fun to make that happen. It also spared too great losses. Grima eventually came as a scout brought news that Basilio, the Khan who'd done his best to hold Walhart back, was dead. Grima watched as Chrom was given Gules and he decided to clear his throat. "We will not let Basilio's sacrifice be in vain. Robin, how are you planning to end this?" He asked the female tactician and she looked to him surprised, "You surely must not be planning on wasting Basilio's sacrifice."

She looked determined, "We will use _that_ plan. The one you so elegantly suggested."

Grima nodded, "So you want his city to burn. Doable, yes, with enough high level mages." He said calmly.

"What?!" Chrom cried out in shock, "What about the civilians?! Won't they get hurt if you do that?!"

"Given that there are no civilians in the city, at least if the reports _are_ to be believed," Grima said calmly, "I see little point in not raising the city to the ground, though your tactician has insisted we let civilians flee." Grima said focusing Chrom with a full gaze, "And I agreed with her, any other more pressing issues that we may have missed, Exalt?" He asked, tone oddly respectful, "The sooner Walhart is ended the sooner...well...perhaps it's something for another time." Grima said with a wave as he wanted to make sure Chrom would ask him what he meant by that statement.

Chrom's face morphed into a determined expression, "Right...let's do this! For Ylisse and Basilio!"

Flavia spoke, "Well said!" She declared loudly as Grima quietly looked down, a sad look crossing his face briefly, yet the Fell Dragon knew it was necessary to kill Chrom. He decided it would be a quick and painless death, but for now, he had to follow his plan.

As he headed back to his wagon and his Lucina was waiting for him. A smirk appeared as he embraced her, her body quite swollen now, though Grima cared little about it as he was tired. His risen would keep them safe in the meantime.

~*~

The night was cool as the breeze cut through the Shepherds' camp. Ien lay in his cot, eyes staring at the ceiling above his head, wondering on what he'd witnessed. Something wasn't right, he knew it. Ien didn't know why but his gut was telling him that the Plegian Grandmaster was up to something…

The next morning saw Grima make his way to the mess tent with his Lucina on his arm. The final battle against Walhart was soon and as he quietly wondered on how much time it would take for the man to fall- and fall Walhart would, Grima knew. He ate quietly and almost didn't even bother talking to Robin. Grima was focusing on the task at hand, and that...that took precedence over other fun he'd been having. He didn't even have a quip to throw at Ien...which wasn't usual at all, not in the time they'd known him at any rate.

Ien meanwhile was preparing for his job of acting as Lissa's guard. A task that was easy to do, something Ien could do in his sleep.

The battle was easy enough, Walhart falling to Falchion and Ylisse taking over the castle. Grima chose his time carefully, making sure it was just Chrom- or as alone as he could get Chrom without Robin and that infuriating rookie, or perhaps he wasn't as annoying...

~*~

Grima sighed as he carefully spoke. Choosing his words with care as he didn't want to raise too much suspicion but seeing the look on the rookie's face told Grima that one was clearly not trusting his word, though Grima had nothing to gain by lying to them at this point in time.

"How do you know that?" Chrom asked him and Grima could see the pair look incredulously at him, he wanted to sigh in frustration but held it in. He was telling them the truth after all.

"I recall hearing a conversation with King Validar and his aide, Aversa." Grima said shrugging, "He was gloating about having the Fire Emblem in Plegian hands. Though I warn you now, Validar is a good for nothing snake." Grima said dropping the man's title, it had Robin tense, she knew that Grima was fairly high up the chain if he didn't use Validar's title, and it was a bit disrespectful on Grima's part, but he didn't care.

~*~

Ien heard exactly what the Plegian said and to him, it sounded like a trap. Why would the Plegian turn on his own king? He spoke to Frederick in a low voice, "I don't like this Sir Frederick." He murmured to Chrom's retainer, "It reeks of a trap."

Frederick rested his head on a hand and murmured in agreement, "Indeed, it does seem that way Ien." the royal knight mused, "However one cannot help but think there is a grain of truth to the Grandmaster's words. He does after all know King Validar and probably serves under him, though the fact he dropped the King's title...it is something that must be watched."

Ien nodded, "Of course Sir Frederick. I shall keep an eye on him, if you'll allow it."

Frederick hummed, "Yes, do keep an eye on him, hopefully we shall be able to ascertain his motives before any harm comes to Milord or Lady Robin."

~*~

Grima waited for a few more moments before he slipped out of the room heading out to the courtyard to have a breather from all of the people who thought he was lying to him, despite the fact he was trying to warn them and tell them as close to the truth as he could- at least to get them to go where he needed them to be.

The cool air he drew in and as his servant arrived he spoke quietly, though not aware he was being heard, "Soon I will end that despicable fool..." Grima felt a fist form before he slammed his fist into the wall leaving a sizeable hole from the force he was exerting as his anger rose to a low simmer and he needed to destroy _something_ to make it feel better, "Validar...you can play all you want but I will make you pay..." Grima started to laugh softly as he became amused by the thought of the pain he'd planned for the inadequate sorcerer, "You will regret making me bound to your foolish oath...I will heed it, but your life is mine." Grima snarled and his risen shuddered as she felt his unspoken command, his Lucina however reached to take his injured hand and cradle it in her own tenderly, drawing his attention to it, "I will end him, just like I ended dearest father last time. I wonder...how long he'll last when I kill dearest father this time?" Grima laughed softly before waving his left hand over his right and wincing slightly from the pain of using dark magic to heal it. He spoke, "Move to phase three." He told his risen, laughing more cruelly as he indulged in his more cruel tendencies, "Time to show Validar who the true monster is." Grima purred happily. His Lucina gently caressing his arm to distract him from any more outbursts of anger.

Ien heard the entire thing as the Plegian linked his arms with his attendant and left for the room that was his. Unfortunately for Ien, the Plegian was already making his move and was ready for anything...though it was too late as the plan was set in motion already.

Yet for Ien there was something that stuck out. The way the man had called Validar his 'dearest father' and yet, from what Ien knew at least, the King of Plegia wasn't said to have had a son, let alone be married to anyone that he knew of...unless...maybe the Plegian was a bastard child of Validar's by a mystery woman perhaps. The king _was_ barely old enough however to have any children as old as the Plegian seemed to be however.

Ien sighed, and realised he shouldn't have gone for the jackal...he should have gone for the lion instead. Only by seeing the Plegian's face would Ien have a possible clue as to whom the man was and clear up or prove the theory Ien was coming up with as he processed the information he was getting. Or perhaps if he saw the man in battle…

Ien was bothered by this new information. It unsettled him and his discomfort as he tried to work out the ins and outs of it as it was just too much for him to handle for the moment at least. He decided to go to bed- he'd think on the information over night and decide how to proceed with it. It also made him wonder about who the other servant was, the one who neither ate nor slept. He found himself not wanting to know how that was possible as he had a feeling- it wasn't going to be pleasant to find that information out.

He really didn't want to think about them, whoever they were.

~*~

Grima lay on his bed and couldn't wait for the plan to come together. Soon he'd end Validar and Robin just like he'd done last time, he _wasn't_ however looking forwards to Chrom's death. He was a bit hesitant about killing the Exalt, even though he was bound by a blood oath to kill Chrom. He supposed it matted little, Chrom's death _would_ be swift, and that was _all_ that mattered to Grima as he closed his eyes.

It wasn't long before he felt the gentle touch of his Lucina and smirked as he relaxed to enjoy this small intimate moment with her doing as she willed. His low moans sounded through the room as pleasure took precedence for him. Everything else could wait for the time being. He gripped the mattress under his hands and knew that they'd likely make a mess of the room if she really got him going. He didn't care. All he wanted was to enjoy the night come what may, come what mess they'd make and come whoever heard them. Grima simply didn't care and was indulging fully in his lust for the woman who was pleasuring him.


	11. XI: Death Arrives Swiftly

The arrival of morning saw the Shepherds prepare to move out, Grima casually returning to his wagon to plan out his strategy for the time being. His mind was focused and as he moved the figures, his Lucina laying on her side, swollen stomach making it difficult for her to move. His risen would be driving it when the order to move out came, so he had nothing to worry about, for the moment.

Even so he knew there was an annoying variable he had to consider, the rookie. He was attaching to Grima's so called mother, but in all fairness it didn't quite bother him yet, it made her suffer and as long as she suffered that was acceptable to him, if the dream he'd made her have was any indication. She would be in agony, he knew, and he heard a scream of pain that was unmistakable. It seemed that Robin was having a very difficult time as the blood curse had spread further.

Grima made his plans with care, as the call for breakfast sounded. A grunt escaped him as he made his way to the dining hall which they were using in the short term before they left Valm. He had his Lucina tucked in the library for now to help her conserve energy. He ate quietly, clearly not in the mood for conversation. He picked food she liked to bring to her, no one protested as Grima headed back to his wagon with the food in hand either. It was almost time to go to Plegia and when they did...he'd get on with phase four of his plan.

~*~

Ien had trouble sleeping the night previous as he _knew_ that the Plegian was up to something. The worst part was that there wasn't anything Ien could do. He could only wait to see what the Plegian was planning and see if he'd slip up. Still Ien couldn't get out of his mind just how _powerful_ the Plegian was. That wall he'd punched was made of solid strong stone that took a huge effort to crack even a fraction. Ien knew that even if he had a mage attempt to do what the Plegian did, they wouldn't be able to. It was supposed to be physically impossible, well unless someone was the Exalt Chrom, but he was a special case. Most normal people, mages or not couldn't have made a solid punch to that kind of wall and _not_ got away without any major damage to themselves instead of the wall. Yet for the Plegian to do so...there was something off about the man and Ien had no real evidence-based facts to compare the Plegian's strength to. There was also an added snag, up until this point Ien had thought that the Grandmaster was loyal to the King of Plegia, so for the Plegian to suddenly turn around and betray King Validar was...odd to say the least. It didn't make sense to Ien at all.

Also, if he _did_ bring this information to Robin, there was no telling if she'd believe him, or that she could do anything with the information he gave her. It was almost as if he'd suddenly gained a massive burden that wore him down both mentally and emotionally. A burden that Ien couldn't exactly share with anyone either, as he didn't know who to trust to help him.

Ien felt like he wasn't just between a rock and a hard place, he felt like he was stuck between an inferno and an impassable lava flow. A feeling that persisted for three whole days while they travelled away from the Valmese castle to return to Ylisse- a trip that was taking them to Plegia.

~*~

Grima meanwhile kept a tight eye on them the whole time, it was his ship they were on after all, and he sat in his quarters as he moved pieces on the board. His Lucina lay asleep on the bed and Grima hummed softly to himself. The risen came in and handed Grima an orb, "It's almost time." The fell dragon hummed and used the orb to communicate with Validar, if only to assure the sorcerer that things were proceeding as planned. That done Grima rocked back, it was almost time for the tragedy to play out. The despair would be delicious to watch.

While the ships were sailing back to Plegia, Grima spent his time plotting and figuring out all possible contingencies he could. He made Robin his opponent for a strategy simulation and he made a very obvious move, one his heart made in the exact same circumstance. While Grima didn't think much of the move- it was entirely unorthodox to say the least- he didn't think it was a move that warranted any focus, but it _did_ seem to catch the rookie's eye and make him look more (dare Grima think it) confused but also as if pieces were falling into place. Grima decided he didn't care just yet. He was too used to no one knowing him, except for the risen he had that followed him and his Lucina.

~*~

The more Ien simply observed the Plegian, the more little things stuck out to him that had he been looking at them from the start Ien would have noticed the details a lot sooner.

For instance, it seemed that the Plegian couldn't _stand_ bread with seeds in it- a bit like a certain young man back in Ylisstol. The Plegian also- apparently- disliked mangos (Ien saw him shove the fruit to his 'wife' again like Caleb who would do almost anything to avoid the fruit as much as humanly possible), most of the melons, and seemed to _abhor_ brussel sprouts. Exactly like Caleb. But the similarities did not end there.

The Plegian also seemed to share the same _likes_ as Caleb.

Bear meat, was top of the menu, followed by a good helping of gravy, peas mashed potatoes, pumpkins and broccoli. Never enough broccoli. Caleb was always demanding more of that. And to wash it all down; as many sweets as he could get his hands on.

The only difference Ien supposed was that the Plegian snapped for more, rather than politely asking, as Caleb oftentimes would do. It seemed that begging was beneath the man. The servants on the ship hastened to obey the man's commands, as if their lives depended on it. It was almost sad to watch really.

It made Ien wonder how in the hells the Plegian's parents raised him, if he was both so arrogant and volatile towards others as this. It made little sense for him to come from a low status family- Tharja was reasonably polite after all, though her family were not highly ranked nobles according to her, so she wasn't exactly the best yardstick to measure.

Yet through all of it, Ien had never, _never_ seen the Plegian treat his wife with any form of contempt or ill temper or otherwise hurting her in any abusive manner, verbally or physically. In fact, dare he think it, the Plegian seemed to...be rather gentle to her, almost...loving in a way, thought it was a very strange love he seemed to show her. He was almost always letting her cling to his arm and seemed…

Proud to have her at his side.

Ien sighed and kept his observations going. He would get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he did. Yet he couldn't help but wonder as the evidence started to trickle in, if the Plegian was actually…

Caleb himself.

The idea seemed too far fetched even for Ien since he _knew_ the two children were safe at the palace, word would have reached them if something happened to the two children and they certainly were too young to be as old as the Plegian seemed.

And there wasn't any plausible explanations otherwise. The only thing that could potentially explain it was time travel but that was impossible. No one traveled back in time. That notion was just a fairytale.

~*~

When at last they arrived to Perezia and came to stand before the Palace gates, Grima drew in the scent of dry scorching desert air and sighed. He could remember, if he focused on the chill of the night when he first awakened, the scent of blood on the air as his sense of smell heightened.

On that day…

He closed his eyes as he remembered _that_ day.

His mother turned on him. She chose to run away and leave him with his wife, the only one of his family who was loyal to him. He knew this because he saw it in her eyes, the resolve she showed as she let her clothing fall away exposing herself to him, in a gesture that wasn't lost on Grima once he realised what it was she wanted to do.

In the end, Grima had no choice but to hunt down Robin and punish her.

Yet even in this time, it seemed that Robin was no different from the one he'd known. She chose to abandon her son, to run away from it all... _again_.

Truly the woman just couldn't be the slightest bit loyal to him, could she? Just because he was the fell dragon didn't mean he hated her…

He grit his teeth in frustration.

He had loved Forenus, until the man chose to attack him. Grima knew it was only a matter of time before Robin tried to do the same…

~*~

It was only a matter of time before the trap was exposed, Robin seeing barely concealed soldiers and to her surprise the Plegian Grandmaster frowned and seemed...annoyed.

She soon came face to face with the man she ran away from, and Validar smirked slightly. She felt sick as he was clearly gloating. Her left arm ached slightly as she tried to hide her intent. She would _never_ allow herself to be with him again, a choice she'd made and would keep. But the _urge_ to obey the blood oath was strong, almost overwhelming until Chrom spoke, breaking her near trance-like state.

"Robin, do you see them?" He whispered and she nodded,

"No easy way to deal with them either." She said and to their shock the Plegian Grandmaster spoke up,

"Their formation is sloopy. They're sitting ducks to be wiped out." His voice took on a near purr, "Ten to the front, ten to the rear, pathetic worms really."

"How can you say that about your own people?" Chrom asked and the Grandmaster continued,

"Because those fools are not under _my_ command. Were they mine you wouldn't _see_ them." He said calmly, "They'd be much better concealed for one and two-" He emphasized his point by raising his voice and he turned to face Validar, "You'd be dead by this point."

Validar frowned and Robin saw him look confused, "What do you mean by that?" Robin asked him.

~*~

Validar of course acted like he had them, but Grima had expected shenanigans and he snorted in the middle of Validar's speech, which had Robin gape at him, a few other people but Grima decided he'd waited enough, "Pathetic worm." Grima snorted, "I am not surprised you'd try to pull a worthless stunt like this." He stepped forwards and Validar paled, Grima knew Robin was frowning, "I really hate wasted time more than anything else." Grima said darkly, and a Plegian soldier threw a spell at him only for Grima to throw a ball of thunder magic completely tomeless at the man. Robin froze as a sickening realisation sunk in. There was only one mage capable of tomeless thunder magic that looked like that. He also liked to throw around balls of thunder, yet she couldn't believe it as said mage was just a _child_ and learning magic but if Caleb had the training as the Plegian Grandmaster did…

She refused to believe it.

There was no way that this man...

That this man was her son Caleb, absolutely none. Robin would _never_ have raised her boy to be like this! 

Validar used the distraction to get away, and Robin saw Grima give chase, and she said, "Follow them!" As something didn't feel right, plus she wanted to take on Validar herself to get answers as to why he had a seemingly fully grown Caleb who hated her.

"You heard her!" Chrom yelled moving after Robin as she followed she could hear a few of the guards respond to Chrom's orders. Five of them, counting Frederick and Ien charged forwards with Chrom, Robin and Maribelle. The rest were struck by the barely concealed Plegian soldiers.

~*~

Grima was annoyed, but he knew where they were heading, he was floating slightly to cover more ground and by the sounds of it, the Plegian soldiers had started to attack, splitting the Shepherds up.

They came to temple, via the secret passage Grima lead them down, entering the main area. Grima snorted as the passage wasn't so secret now. But it mattered little, what did matter was that Validar was at the altar with the Fire Emblem in hand. Robin, Chrom, Maribelle, Frederick, Ien and a couple other guards had managed to make it into the temple. Validar stood calmly now. And Grima raised an eyebrow, stepping forward once more he spoke, "I suppose I can't be completely disappointed with this outcome." Grima smirked as he kept calmly walking forwards, "But to be so foolish, as this?" Grima tutted, "It simply won't do." He spoke calmly, voice belying his anger at Validar's stupidity.

"Who are you, really?! What is your plan?!" Robin yelled out, and Grima snapped his fingers silencing her instantaneously, he snorted softly,

"I am the wings of ruin, the breath of despair. I am the Fell Dragon Grima." He laughed and seeing her denial snorted. His hands reached up and he gripped his hood, letting his hood fall down from his face as he exposed himself for the Ylisseans to see, crimson eyes looking at _her_ while he did so. Robin paled, unable to speak for the shock of what she saw. He smirked more widely,

"There's no way!" Chrom cried out, drawing Falchion, but it was shaking in his grip. Grima however stood waiting patiently for Validar to make his last move. He could hear the fool wanting to goad the Ylisseans, and Grima cared little, he was well prepared for what was going down. The shock was still sinking in, clearly.

"It was written that Lord Grima would awaken and bring about the end of Naga's lies!" Validar declared, and Grima stood before them.

"If you hold to that being the truth, yes." Grima conceded, "But translations are not always accurate. Who's to say I will destroy this world."

"This isn't-"

"Be silent." Grima hissed in a low tone that was like he'd brandished a whip at the king, "Thrice you have failed me, thrice I chose to withhold your punishment." Grima turned to face Validar, his clear anger in full view of all present

"B-but-!" Validar stuttered only for Grima to glare at him.

"I said **_be silent_**." Grima snarled at Validar, who quickly closed his mouth and meekly stood silently suitably chastised for the moment, of course it was then that Chrom chose to engage Grima. He sighed and sidestepped Chrom's blade.

"Really, can you not interfere while I am speaking, please." Grima said, "Especially when I am in the middle of something as you clearly can see." Grima calmly snapping his fingers as a bolt of thunder magic hit Chrom in the chest. Falchion clattered to the floor and Chrom fell gracefully to the ground beside it. Had Robin been able to make a sound past her shock of realising that Grima was her son Caleb, she'd have screamed in shock and horror, as it was, no one moved, until Grima said calmly, "I never go back on a blood oath." And suddenly pieces fell into horrible place.


	12. XII: To Only The Exalt While the Tactician Suffers.

" **Milord Chrom**!" Frederick cried in agony, the captain of the royal guard snapped,

" **Damn you Plegian scum**!" He and a couple of others rushed at Grima, thirsty to avenge their fallen Exalt, " **Die**!"

Robin had collapsed to her knees, Ien racing to her side to help her, Maribelle had her hands clapped to her mouth in horror but Grima most certainly wasn't done with the bloodbath.

They watched in horror as Grima flicked out a strange sword that obliterated the men who charged him, it even hit Maribelle, making her cry out in pain, Frederick tried to get to her as Grima turned on Validar, flicking the blade a second time encasing the man into a crystal.

Maribelle managed to barely get Falchion before Grima swung around for a second strike only being stopped by Frederick giving his life to protect her.

In all of the chaos, there was one expression that Ien noticed on Grima's face, just after he'd killed Chrom, an almost...pained expression, before the Fell Dragon made his face a smooth mask. Grima having used his strange blade to devastating effect killing those that dared charge him, "Worthless worms." He said, voice oddly quiet, "I do not go back on blood oaths, no matter my personal feelings on the matter." He smirked suddenly, "However, since I am no longer bound, I can have some fun." 

The smirk widened as Grima started to draw on the power from the table, breaking the seal and forcing it all into his current form, only allowing a tiny fraction to resurrect his dragon form as it was just a decoration. While this was happening, his Lucina clutched at her swollen belly, breathing heavily as she did so.

Robin turned to Ien, who refused to leave her side, even as the rest of the guards were pulling Maribelle away to escape certain death. Ien went to hold Robin's hand, before he said, "For once I can stay by your side." He said with a weak smile despite the danger he was in, he had an eye on Grima, "Even if it's going to be the first and last time...I'm happy to be with you Robin."

Robin smiled, and they held each other's hand. Grima smirked, "Were it that simple, perhaps, but I'm afraid you're too soon to that conclusion."

The pain that shot through Robin's body as the curse spread to her face. Ien gaped in shock as Grima pointed to the crystal and laughed cruelly as Robin collapsed. Ien however gripped his short spear and threw it as hard as he could, not at Grima but at Validar. The crystal shattered on impact, and Robin lay on the ground sobbing in pain as the curse continued to spread and claim her living flesh. Grima didn't bother to make another move and simply watched it all play out before him. Validar fell and Ien rushed to Robin,

"Robin!" He cried, and she looked to be in a lot of pain. She seemed to be trying to say something but it was lost in the sudden burst of pain in his body, horror appeared on Robin's face, but Ien knew then it wasn't her fault.

"Robin…" Ien groaned, "It's not...your fault…" he knew by the warmth that was soaking his clothes that he was dying, yet he leant with as much strength as he could and kissed her. A disgusted growl escaped Grima and Ien met the Fell Dragon's eye, "Even if you... kill us... today." he forced himself to say as his body began to weaken as he lost more blood. "In the end... you... will... lose. Hope... will... never... die." He said his favorite catchphrase, a phrase he repeated to little Lucina when she was sad. Yet Grima didn't seem to care at what Ien said as he made his way to them, smirking widely.

"In the end, you will never even be with her in spirit." He said as he raised his hand, drawing dark magic around Robin's body. She screamed as pain flooded through her, "Soon, soon my plans will come to fruition and soon..." Grima laughed as Robin's body turned into that of a risen as dark magic consumed her alive, flesh rotting yet not at the same time, magic slowly draining the life force out of the dying woman, yet twisting it at the same time. Her expression was blank as the other risen version of her disappeared and Robin rose to her feet. Eye staring blankly ahead, but there was a tear slid down her cheek,

"I must thank you, boy, for giving me such a perfect new servant...now, how should I thank you..." Grima grinned widely, at least until a certain cry of agony drew his attention. "Well perhaps I'll leave you to rot, slowly bleeding out from your wound, heh, heh, heh." He said leaving Ien behind him lying on the ground in a pool of blood from the dying human to move to the side of his Lucina, Robin was forced to move away to follow her master, crying all the while yet not understanding why she was crying, maybe her lost life? But then why would her tears fall if not…

_"Get a move on bitch. Your duty is to follow Lord Grima's orders to the letter!"_

_"But what if-?"_

_"He's punishing us, all for my own stupidity...I wasn't as strong as you were to take my unborn babe from the chains he's been bound to. Yet it seems like your path had its own trails...we both failed Caleb. He's Grima now and_ we _failed him."_

_"Why the fuck are you resigning yourself to this?!"_

_"Unlike you...I am weak, I let him break me. Yet...I cannot help but wonder why_ she _of all people Grima leaves alone...what makes that girl so special? The fact he's hidden their true relationship for so long…?"_

_"I can't answer you, nor should I. You and I will never be the fucking same so drop it cunt!"_

_"So nasty, he's taken something from you, maybe he hasn't violated you like he did me, but it doesn't matter. In the grand scheme of things, we're little more than slaves to him and will be for eternity. Everything I am...I give to you, so you can say I'm a cunt all you like...but in the end Robin...we're a pair of cunts, sluts and bitches. We are their racial slurs because those bastards have no clue why we're tacticians. We will wait until the time is right- who knows what Grima is planning?"_

_"You just said…"_

_"We obey for now. That is all. I'm sure our time will come, until then…"_

Until then, she would follow orders. 

Grima held his heavily pregnant Lucina in his arms, murmuring softly to her as blood and fluid splashed onto the ground. A new life was arriving into the world, a world where the dragon would plunge it into despair. Two attendants came and made a very fatal mistake, they dared to take Grima's Lucina from him.

The blast of dark magic that exploded out from him as he snarled in true rage. Every dead body within a hundred metre radius became a risen and bound to Grima's will- to kill every human in sight that wasn't Grima, his Lucina, the new baby, his heart or Lucina. The orders however did not apply to Robin as she was forced to stay at Grima's side, guarding him, his Lucina and now the newly born baby for all eternity a silent sentinel, until of course the merge between Grima and the heart took place…

For Robin she lost her bond with the one man who could have given her a happy life and as her master's magic flowed over the table, all of the dead became risen.

~*~

One particular risen lay there as his body began to change, dark magic flowing through him as the order to kill all the humans who disobeyed his master, all while leaving the Heart and Girl alone. Memories from the risen's life before he died confused him. As he lay there, he found his fingers and legs moving. Rising in a clunky manner he looked around and saw a female near his master, the guard, who looked familiar. He went to step towards her when his master's order slammed into his mind. The risen noticed he was the only one. He followed an invisible thread to obey his master's commands.

All while Robin would follow her master the silent sentinel by his side as his plans came to fruition. Oftentimes when she was standing alone, flashes of her life would appear in her mind, of a time when she had a small boy smiling at her and the loss of a dear friend, yet she didn't understand why there were some memories that had completely vanished. Memories that had _someone_ attached to them. Memories that made her sad at their loss. She didn't know why she felt the urge to search for those answers, but her master's orders were absolute. She could not go back on them at all.

Someday…

Someday she would find those answers, hoping all the while her master might permit her to.

~*~

She had been following his orders as she took on some damage. She came to stand before Lord Grima, who made the others call him Caleb. They were talking about a storm that was coming when her master saw the damage she'd taken. He frowned at first and for the first time since following him, she _felt_ like he saw her as more than a slave to his will. He sighed, "Let me take care of that." Lord Grima- no...Caleb said gently pulling her arm to him. The use of Fell Magic on her wouldn't cause any real pain and she simply stood as he focused on repairing the damage. He was almost done when the man who felt like her master but not, spoke hesitantly to Caleb,

"Is she…?"

Caleb sighed and said quietly, "She is one of the risen created by our Grima, from his world, combined with what was left…" Robin herself frowned, something wasn't adding up properly, "Combined with what was left of my mother, after he killed her." She noticed only then, that he was disquieted by what he'd done, Robin had to wonder why that happened. She noticed that he continued to work on repairing the damage to her body as best he could.

"I see." The man said quietly. Arilon, and Robin only knew his name as the visitor her master had to bring them the Risen Chrom had said it and she'd heard her master call the dark haired man Arilon- thus she assumed that was who he was. He looked down as if Caleb's words had actually either confused or upset him, and the man who was like her master- her son spoke after a moment of uncomfortable silence, "I hadn't realised it was a painful subject."

Caleb waved him off, "You couldn't have known. After all, it's not like your Grima was like our one. I highly doubt he'd keep a risen version of your mother in existence." Caleb said a bit bluntly as he finished the last bit of repair to her, and Robin wondered to herself how it was that he saw her. He was repairing her, so who was she to him? A servant? A slave? His mother?

"As I thought, we'll have to get you some elixirs." He said to her, "Damage like this shouldn't be happening, unless-" he sighed. She was oddly quiet, and he carefully checked to make certain there was no more damage to her arm that he couldn't see, "Never mind, just be a bit more careful to not get injured. I know you can't feel pain the same way anymore, but this kind of damage is inexcusable. Please do not let it happen again." He said to her. Robin paused, there was something in the way he said it...it wasn't a master to a slave or servant...it was…

Robin struggled to figure out what he meant by that. Until she did..."As...Master...wills…" She replied, and Caleb sighed in response. Perhaps she had made the wrong call again as she'd done in life, or perhaps seen into more than she should have, after all a kind master cared for his servants and slaves. She just wished…that she could find the meaning behind Caleb's words just this once. Was he talking as her master, or as her son?

Someday…

Someday…

Someday she would gain her answer, she had to hold onto that hope. It was her only reason for being, even if she was a risen, maybe she could help her son in her in death. Maybe she would find the right way forwards with her son and things could be...not as they once were, Robin wasn't naïve enough to wish that. Perhaps...she could find it in her heart to forgive Grima for what he'd done and see Caleb for who he really was. Not just Grima, but _her son_ Caleb. Because in truth, he was his own person and not what others saw before their eyes.

If only Robin had seen it sooner, then she might have... _could_ have done what was right by Caleb.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy...so for those who don't know this is based on a roleplay that a friend of mine and I are working on to give a backstory that was sorely needed to Caleb's mother, Robin. Add in my friend's Original male character to make an unrequited love story that is a tragedy, because as wel all know Caleb's mother never made it through Shadow Tactician: To Challenge Fate, though I do have a potential AU in the works where Robin actually did survive to see her son grow into a man and maybe we'll get a redeemed Validar, but don't hold me to that XD


End file.
